Love the way you lie
by Spy for the Right
Summary: Hermione is thinking about her life as it was. Songfic Love The Way You Lie, Rihanna ONLY. I don't own anything. Please review. Rated T for mentions of sex, torture and death.


I Own Nothing.

Hermione is dying. Fact. She thinks about her life. Fact. She loves Draco Malfoy. Fact.

* * *

_**On the first page of our story,**_

_**The future seemed so bright.**_

_***Flashback***_

'_Morning, sunshine,'_

_His velvet voice woke me up and I smiled up at him, remembering last night. Gently, I sat up and kissed him on the lips. He returned it. After several seconds, I smiled and pulled back. He stared at me, confused._

'_I still have to go to my room to change clothes, love. I'll be back tonight.' I stood up and quickly pulled on some clothes I would be pulling off again in ten minutes._

'_See you tonight, my love.'_

'_You will,' I said, kissing him once again and staring in his silvery eyes. If it were up to me, I would be able to see them for the rest of my life._

_**Then this thing turned out so evil,**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised.**_

_***That night***_

'_You took your time, love, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up,'_

_His voice came from behind me and I turned around, only to have my lips crushed. I kissed him eagerly._

'_Funny,' I mumbled after we broke the kiss for breath. 'If you take away the ''love'', madam Pince told me the same thing.'_

_He grinned and pinned me to the bed, kissing my forehead. 'That doesn't help, Hermione.'_

'_I know, Draco.'_

_I grinned as I kissed his cheek and then his lips. He was so preoccupied with my lips {Yay!} that he didn't notice me pulling off his shirt. The moment I broke the kiss, however, he did notice._

'_Hermione,' He said hoarsely. I didn't pay attention. All I could do was stare at his arm, at the Dark Mark burned in it. I stood up and ran away._

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes,**_

_**And you take that to new extremes.**_

_***5 weeks later***_

'_Hermione!'_

_He cornered me, pulling me in an empty hallway near the Great Hall._

'_What do you want, Malfoy?' I shot at him, noticing the pain in his face at the use of his last name. Good._

'_Why have you been avoiding me, Hermione?' He asked me, especially using my first name. I glared at him._

'_Excuse me for not being buddies with Death-Eaters, Malfoy! Now would you let go of me before I hex you into the next century.' I said, poking my wand in his face. He let go of me, a permanently pained look on his face. I watched him leave._

_**But you'll always be my hero,**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind.**_

_I sank to the flour, crying. I couldn't bring myself to show him I still loved him, I couldn't make myself tell him anymore. I just couldn't._

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

_***Forwards to present***_

_A shot of pain got me out of my memory's. Thousand fires lit my limbs. I sank to the floor, just as I had then. I cried, just as I had then. But I liked the pain. It made me forget._

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me cry?**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_**Ooh.**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_I looked up into the eyes of each Death Eater, pain still searing through my limbs and tears still flowing from my own eyes. I looked at every pair of eyes until I found them._

_The silver had melted and was now iron. He looked pained, even though all I could see were his eyes. They spoke more than a thousand words could ever mean to me. I could read them._

_Hermione._

_***Sixth year***_

_**Now there's gravel in our voices,**_

_**Glass is shattered from the fight.**_

'_Sod off, ferret.'_

_I'd gotten to using his nickname again, and this time it wasn't love. His eyes shot all the pain he felt at that moment, but he masked it quickly by turning around and walking away briskly, masked by his shadows. At that moment, I felt my heart break and my throat become tight. I ran into the nearest bathroom and cried._

_**In this tug of war, you'll always win.**_

_**Even when I'm right.**_

_***3 days after the ferret incident.***_

'_Hermione! Wait!'_

_I turned around on my heels and faced the silvery eyes of the most handso- Malfoy! I faced Malfoy!_

'_What do you want?' I shot daggers at him but he ignored my gaze. I noticed we were alone._

'_Hermione, I want nothing. Just this.'_

_And he kissed me._

_Oh, how I'd missed his kiss. It was soft, and loving. He'd missed it, too, apparently, because his kiss was hungry and demanding. I broke away._

'_I can't do this …'_

'_No, you can't,' He softly agreed with me, whispering the words in my ear. 'But I can.'_

_And with that, he dragged me to the dungeons._

_***After they had sex***_

'_**Cause you feed me fables from your hand,**_

_**With violent words and empty threads.**_

'_Hermione, I can change! I can leave him! We can run!'_

'_You can't change, Draco. We both know you can't. But I can leave you.'_

_I turned the doorknob and opened it._

'_God damn it, Hermione, if you leave me I'll kill myself! You're all that keeps me sane!'_

_A tear fell down my cheek but my tone was remarkably calm._

'_I am no cure to insanity, Malfoy.'_

_With that, I left._

_**And it's sick that all these battles,**_

_**Are what keeps me satisfied.**_

_The crying had stopped after that. For a moment._

_Just a moment, though._

_***Forwards to the present.***_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way it hurts.**_

_The pain once again returned me to today. I wanted to remember nothing. I didn't want to remember you standing there, just standing there, watching me being tortured._

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.  
Ooh,**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_Your silvery eyes are the last thing I see before I lose consciousness. I can see the fear for my life in them; I can see the hurt and the love in them. But mostly, I can see the change in them. You've moved on. I sense it. You're dating someone, married, perhaps. You love me, but as a long-lost love._

_That makes me wanting to die._

_**So maybe I'm a masochist,  
I try to run but I don't want to ever leave.**_

_I wake up again, wanting to wake up. I want to stare into your silvery dept for the last minutes of my life. I didn't move on. Never. My heart belongs to you and it always will._

_**Till the walls are going up,  
In smoke with all our memories.**_

_All gets blank. No, I'm not losing consciousness again; my memory is losing. I'm losing my memories! I want to keep them. I try to reach them but it's like a wall is covering us._

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.  
Ooh,**_

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_The last thing I see is silver. Not the floor, or the roof. I see your silvery eyes and immediately, I'm in love. I don't know you; all I can see is your face. But your silvery eyes are all I need to feel love._

_**I love the way you lie.**_

_The last thing I see are your beautiful, loving eyes._

_The last thing I feel is love._


End file.
